Entanglement
by enchevetrement
Summary: Scandalous. Four childhood friends, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai, find themselves in a twisted love square after Sasuke returns from boarding school and finds himself unable to return Sakura's attraction for him. Whether it be purely platonic or physical, the four find themselves in a complex situation / mm;fm, AU
1. Introduction

Author's Notes: My first story uploaded onto fan-fiction. It is in an AU setting, for I have not caught up to the current Naruto chapters at all and I just wanted to use their dynamic personalities for a story. Here's my first thanks for reading my story. Thank you.

* * *

Entanglement.

- _**n**_

1. Something that entangles or is itself entangled

2. A sexual relationship regarded as unfortunate, damaging or compromising

Thank you, dictionary dot com.

That was precisely the predicament these four students found themselves in. Entanglement. To be entangled in one another, from one person to another: all tied into a tight, messy knot. They were all meant for each other from day one, so it seemed. Firstly, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke had all met in the early days. They had grown accustomed to each other and their ways, and by the time high school rolled around, they knew each other's patterns, personalities and pet peeves by heart. They were what you called best of friends. Of course, neither Sakura, Naruto or Sasuke admitted it, but they all knew in their hearts that they were the best friends everyone would peer at from the corners of their eyes in pure jealousy. They were fearless and rambunctious in their first year of high school, roaming about the hallways in an obnoxious manner. They could not feel the eyes on them when they were all together; nothing was seen when they were altogether. Sakura could usually see nothing but Sasuke, and her feelings for him continued to prosper as they spent their first year together. However, Naruto could only be seen with eyes for Sakura. It was unfortunate how the two completely missed each other and formed a semi-love triangle. On the other hand, Sasuke was found not admiring anyone but himself and merely immersed himself in studying and platonic friendships. Besides, he thought, all the girls in 1-2 class were a bore and _honma ni busaiku _(the _only_ times he would use Osaka-ben was to insult people; other than that he thought himself much too high class). He could see nothing but seas of ugly, underdeveloped women.

When the fourth member came along the following year, one member of the trio had transferred to an all-boys boarding school. Another male named Sai had found himself replacing the empty void that Sasuke had left Sakura and Naruto. Thanks to Sai and his cool attitude similar to Sasuke's, they no longer felt lonely and depressive about the loss of their friend to a richer, better education in Tokyo. No doubt the two were overjoyed when Sai was placed in their class, 2-1. Being in second year, they found themselves frequently studying together at Sai's home where he had no parents to bother their merriment. Although they studied feverishly, they also made excellent use of Sai's game consoles and wide manga collection. He seemed not to be overly rich like Sasuke's well-known family, but could not be said that he was without money. He barely even seemed to have a last name attached to his first name. It was always Sai, Sai, _Sai_. People began to forget he owned a last name.

Now naturally, Sai's feelings of attachment to the two had grown over time. Sakura was still obsessed about Sasuke, whose photogenic face frequently graced the Tokyo men's style magazines. She ogled over the pictures of his developing body and face, never forgetting to show Naruto and Sai with bubbly comments on her future husband's gorgeous apparel. She would always wish her two friends would also try and dress as well as Sasuke. But Naruto enjoyed comfortable, brand-less track pants and sneakers, and Sai had an almost artistic and modern way of styling himself. His way of decorating himself was exclusive to himself and had a "_Sai-ness_"about it all. No one would even know where he purchased his clothing as he never wore the same thing as anyone else on the streets.

When Sasuke was permitted to go out about the city on the weekends, he wore the high fashion clothing that his elder brother had sent him before the weekend. It was always expensive brands he draped perfectly from his body, gold and leather watches wrapped around his wrists, and the most overpriced and comfortable materials used for his feet so he could stomp about.

Sai would peer at the magazines and shake his head from time to time.

"Isn't that look too common these days?" He would comment, angering Sakura. Naruto would just slap his knee and laugh by himself. Sai would always peek over to Naruto and have a tiny, genuine smile to himself.

Sai had grown very attached to Naruto without his acknowledgement. He would find himself casually thinking about the unnatural blonde and what he perhaps might be doing at the very moment. Sometimes, he would open his phone and just scroll through their messages to each other, contemplating whether he should send a random greeting in the middle of the night. When he made up his mind to do so, Naruto would reply back very late, which was very likely of him. But nevertheless, he would always reply. Sai would sometimes wonder whether it was unnatural of him to be so attached to his male friend. He had never had such close friends in Tokyo, and wondered whether it was him being peculiar or if it was the half-city, half-country Osaka air that was affecting him and warming his heart.

There were many memories of their second year of high school; however, time gently and routinely pushed the trio into the third year. Naruto had barely forced his way into third year and promised his companions he would work harder this year. But they knew that third year was not going to be much different from second. They had taken the train to school together and nothing was out of the ordinary that morning. They went to check their classrooms, and read all their names together in one class once again. The three would be able to recall their squeals of joy and high fives to each other before they marched to class. If they were together, they were unstoppable. Even if they weren't placed in the same class, they were inseparable. The three predicted all the fun and hardships that were about to meet them in 3-1 class together as they sat outside at lunchtime, eating their bentos, and enjoying the spring sun that was warming up to become the summer season. Nothing had changed. Sakura peered into her mirror for blemishes and apparent make-up smudges, as girls were not allowed to wear make-up. Naruto prattled on about food and entertainment while Sai rested on his back, getting up to laugh every once in a while and converse with the animated Naruto.

No one had expected Sasuke to return to Osaka after finishing merely a short year of boarding school. As the teacher was reading out the morning announcements one day, girls squealed and crowded to the window, where they saw a much taller and handsome Uchiha Sasuke getting out of a black vehicle that was most likely equal to the worth of the school itself. He alone strutted towards the school entrance, hands casually in his pockets and head held high, a smug look on his face. Naruto and Sakura squealed together excitedly, jumping up and down together. Although Naruto felt as though Sasuke was a tough competitor for his beloved Sakura, he was overjoyed to find his best pal was heading his way towards the school once again. Naruto and Sakura bolted out of the classroom together, yelling Sasuke's name repeatedly and more importantly, embarrassingly.

"_Teme_!" Naruto jumped on Sasuke, flowering him with wet kisses. Sakura joined Naruto and shrieked "_Sasuke_!", following with a jump. Sasuke's knees buckled under him and they all fell to the floor.

"What the fuck!" He attempted to brush himself off of the nuisances. Naruto and Sakura pulled back to look at the smooth face of their Sasuke.

"Beautiful. You look like art," Tears formed in Naruto's cerulean eyes, "I-missed-you!" The words poured out of Naruto's mouth as if 'Imissedyou' was an actual word. As Naruto began to cry, Sakura felt wetness form in her eyes and overflow. The two stood in the middle of the entrance, bawling their eyes out, making Sasuke grow hot and red from embarrassment although there was no one around to stare.

"H-hey, stop crying, you idiots!" He raised his hands in bewilderment, unsure of what he should do. He took both of them in his arms and patted them awkwardly. "There, there..."

Tears continued to gush out of Sakura and Naruto's eyes, and Naruto sniffled and wiped his watery nose on Sasuke's new uniform. Sasuke grimaced as he glanced at his dirtied shoulder.

"You look much better in real life," Sasuke looked up to see a tall, raven-haired boy walking towards him with an almost too perfect smile placed on his face. The uniform fit Sai well, emphasizing the muscles that begged to be shown off.

"And you are?" He assumed it was the replacement Naruto and Sakura would text him occasionally about.

"I'm Sai. Nice to meet you." His replacement bowed slightly, the same pseudo-smile plastered onto his pale, smooth face. Why was this guy so tall and good-looking? He almost looked as if he were a clear, marble sculpture made by the hands of _Michelangelo_. Sai could be comparable to the smooth, marble figures of _David_ or _Bacchus_. As Sasuke found himself admiring another other than his own, Sasuke shook the thoughts out of his head and nodded in response.

"Oh yeah, this is Sai," Naruto dried his face with Sasuke's uniform yet again, "He's been replacing you while you were gone." Naruto sniffled.

Sai raised an eyebrow. Replacing Sasuke while he was away? Naruto was a bit insensitively frank and his choice of words did not seem to please Sai, but did content Sasuke.

"Well, I'm back now." He shot a glare at Sai, who had a considerable amount of height over him. Sai forced another grin onto his face and chuckled.

"Now we can be a foursome. How nice," Sai patted Sasuke on the back, "Welcome back, _Sasuke-kun_."

How unforgivably ill-mannered of him! Sasuke fumed to himself as he heard himself be called with an endearing prefix when he had just met the guy.

"I'm so excited, guys!" Sakura smiled up at Sasuke, who was boring holes in Sai with his eyes.

The silence was broken by Naruto's nervous laughter and the homeroom teacher, Hatake Kakashi-sensei, a strange character in himself. The man constantly wore a navy mask over his face, claiming he was always sick and didn't want his pupils to catch his illness. All that was ever seen by the students were his lazy eyes paired unfittingly with his tall, beautifully sculpted body. Hatake Kakashi had a carefree, "I don't give a shit" attitude with his students, unlike the other teachers at the school. But he seemed mysterious, which led him to be a popular teacher at school, with both the boys and girls. He clapped his hands, averting attention to himself.

"_Oi, oi._ Let's get back to class so I can finish reading the announcements." He ushered the four back into class. He finished the announcements and introduced Sasuke back into the class, receiving loud squeals and dreamy looks on the girls' faces. Sasuke smirked to himself and sat in his seat in the back beside Sai. Sai shot a false smile at the Uchiha, earning a forced smile back. Both turning to face the front at the same time, one thought ran through their minds.

_Interesting._


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Hello again! First official instalment of Entanglement. Things are just getting steamy between Sasuke and Sai all too soon! But please note, this is not going to be a simply Sai/Sasuke/or whatever-two-characters story, so don't be worried about this first advancement between the two. There will be some Sakura/Naruto in the next chapter.

**This is a warning** for m/m action in this chapter (already?!), so if you do not want to read an M-rated scene, please skip that part in the chapter or skip the chapter itself!

Thanks for reading/reviewing, always.

* * *

"Dobe," Sasuke called out, earning no response from the blonde nuisance. Naruto scratched his head absentmindedly, as if he were unsure if he heard his name being spoken. Sasuke leaned against his desk, facing toward the front of the room where Naruto sat. He called Naruto again, using his childhood nickname for the unintelligent blonde. Yet again there was no response, but a _scritch scritch _scratching to Naruto's head again. Naruto vainly looked around himself in attempt to find the match to the voice.

"Naruto." The voice beside Sasuke called out Naruto's name. In record speed, Naruto turned around to look at Sai. He grinned at the taller raven haired boy with his routine village idiot smile. Sasuke _tsk_'d as he saw Naruto's quick recognition to Sai's voice, but not his. He tapped his desk in annoyance, wondering if Naruto had forgotten his voice or something rather along the lines of that. How mortifying, if his best friend had really forgotten all about him. All those years invested in a "good friendship", or so he thought, down the drain...

"Sasuke was calling you," Sai glanced up at Naruto, who was still facing backwards. That was quite kind of him, Sasuke thought as he peered over slyly at Sai, who returned to drawing in his textbook. Although he would have never admitted it. Naruto glanced from Sasuke to Sai, smiling to himself as he saw slight interaction between the two males. It seemed as if although they had just met, they were getting naturally closer already. Naruto giggled and grinned sheepishly at Sasuke, earning a questionable stare from the Uchiha. What was the idiot grinning about?

"Let's go get changed for PE before lunch." Sasuke called out, getting out of his seat to go downstairs to grab his school-issued black PE bag from his locker.

"Hey, Sai, let's go!" Naruto slung his arms around Sai on the way out of the classroom. Sasuke let the smile fall from his face, only to recover it in a quick second before it was spotted. Sai let himself be dragged out of the classroom by Naruto. He still couldn't tell if his heart was beating irregularly due to Naruto or if he had a serious health issue...

Sasuke sighed as he put his hands in his pockets and walked down the stairs to the first floor, making sure to look cool even though he was simply walking. Of course Sai would be invited to change together. They were all supposedly friends now, the four of them. He wasn't sure of how pleased he was to see this change. Sasuke couldn't help but to think "the more the better" was not the case in his close friendships. The easily annoyed Uchiha had enough on his hands with Sakura and Naruto without Sai barging in.

Naruto successfully broke Sasuke's silent chain of thought by swinging his left arm around Sasuke's neck, Sai on the other side under Naruto's right arm. Then, Naruto proceeded to whistle cheerfully in both the boys' ears. This earned a grimace from Sasuke. Sai glanced over at Sasuke as he grimaced and smiled slightly, and began whistling in harmony with Naruto. To Sai, Sasuke was intriguing. He was sure that Sasuke really enjoyed Naruto's company and wished to be even closer to him, but hid behind a facade, pretending that he didn't give two shits about his blonde haired best friend. Which was absolutely ridiculous and Sai could not understand Sasuke's character whatsoever. Why not just be honest to yourself and the ones important to you? Maybe Sai's issue was his tactless honesty that never failed to earn a curious, scrunched up expression on his friend's face. At least whatever that was on Sai's mind was also printed across his forehead for everyone to read, despite his face's lack in readability. And Naruto, on the other hand, was obviously an open book in every aspect.

However as of late, Sai had found that Naruto's ability to lie and cover up his feelings had been improving, to his immense dislike. Naruto's openness had been a quality that Sai had admired, even to the point of striving to shadow. Whatever Naruto possibly had to hide from his friends, Sai didn't like it. In fact, he despised it and deep down, he could feel his insides bubbling even with the thought of it. These feelings were all new to Sai, and it was too difficult to decipher the deep-seated, inner feelings that would occasionally arise with the ruminations of his best friend.

Sai was much to ignorant to Naruto's feelings. Even when Naruto attempted to hide away his sentiments to a certain person, it was completely transparent. Only Sai could not detect these signals that Naruto sent to Sakura. Around her, he exerted himself. He would always try to suppress his immaturity, which would earn shots of glares from Sakura. Not only his immaturity was hidden, but Naruto would frequently boast about his endeavours. How this was all unbeknownst to Sai was the main question. He was normally known for his cleverness and academic success, but when it came to other's feelings and his own, Sai was utterly lost. And in a sense, Sai's ignorance was a blessing to Sai, Naruto and their teetering friendship.

When Sakura called for Sasuke, Naruto's head turned in the direction the voice was calling from. Sasuke nonchalantly turned his head to glance at her without even bothering to respond.

"Sakura! We're going to go change, don't peek at our six-packs, okay?" Naruto grinned and untangled himself from the two raven-haired boys. This earned an eye roll and crossing of arms from Sakura.

"Please, Naruto, like I would even look at your flab pack." She turned on her heels and began to walk in the opposite direction. Sai and Sasuke glanced at each other, shrugging. Naruto's bottom lip protruded offensively, his whole body drooping from the blunt rejection. To his surprise, Sakura turned around again.

"But I wouldn't mind stealing at peek at Sasuke!" Sakura attempted to throw Sasuke her most enticing smile, but his back was already turned and walking away. To Sakura's disappointment, Naruto had been the only one to catch this seduction, whose jaw instinctively dropped. Sai hurriedly put Naruto's jaw back into place and dragged him to the lockers. They grabbed their bags, and on their way back into class Naruto was animatedly telling another story and waving his PE bag around dangerously. Sai routinely howled in amusement at Naruto's actions, and Sasuke managed to let out a pitiful chuckle.

Sasuke slid the white classroom door open to find no one inside. Naruto scratched his head in confusion.

"It's the ramen special set in the cafeteria today." Sai responded to Naruto's silent act of confusion. Naruto's eyes abruptly brightened.

"Well what are we waiting for? I have to go before it sells out!" Naruto stripped as soon as the door was shut behind him. He threw his shirt on his desk and left his pants pooled around his ankles in haste. Sai and Sasuke both stared at the boy in amazement. The love of ramen Naruto had was immense and apparently, unable to ever be filled. Naruto threw his white gym shirt over his head whilst successfully kicking his shoes and school pants off. Sasuke and Sai could only stare silently as Naruto pulled his PE shorts on and slipped into his shoes. Without a goodbye, Naruto speedily ran out the classroom, leaving Sai and Sasuke speechless and staring at the empty space Naruto left behind. They both slowly looked at each other in unison, unable to utter a single word for minutes to pass.

Finally, Sasuke broke the silence.

"What an idiot..." He shook his head and placed his gym bag on his desk. Sai did the same, nodding silently in acknowledgement.

An eerie silence clouded the classroom. Sai looked away as he opened his bag to change, and Sasuke imitated his exact actions. Without Naruto or Sakura, it definitely seemed a slightly awkward, especially as they had just met today and were taking their clothes off in front of each other, on top of that. Sai glanced at Sasuke's body as he was the first to take off an article of clothing. Sasuke lifted his shirt over his head captivatingly without bothering to unbutton the shirt. He turned to look at Sai, who was staring at him blatantly. Sasuke blushed a deep shade of red he didn't even know he could make.

"W-what?" He looked fixedly into Sai's eyes. To Sasuke's shock and embarrassment, Sai gave him a once over, looking up and down at Sasuke's body. Almost contentedly, Sai smiled and replied, nothing. Sasuke looked away quickly and slowly began to take off his pants, to leave him in his dark grey Emporio Armani boxer briefs. Sasuke had to look good regardless of what his actions were. At this point, Sai had begun to take off his own pants. Sasuke couldn't help but to sneak a peek at Sai's body.

"What the fuck, man! Why are you not wearing underwear?" To Sasuke's disbelief, Sai was going commando underneath his school pants. Sai glanced up at Sasuke, then looked at his exposed member, barely covered by his school shirt. To make things even worse, Sai grabbed his flaccid penis and thoroughly unveiled it to the crimson-hued Sasuke.

"I forgot to do laundry for a while," He replied nonchalantly, dropping his happy member. Sai put his hands on his waist proudly. "Is your dick really small like Naruto's?"

Sasuke just stared at Sai's member that was out for show.

"No! I mean, what if someone comes in right now?" Sasuke stammered, completely flustered and embarrassed by Sai's openness. He looked around himself and strained his eyes to hear any footsteps coming nearer. Sai shrugged.

"You're avoiding the subject," Sai made a tiny gesture with his thumb and index finger, "Are you really small?"

Sasuke growled and dropped his boxer briefs. With an 'are-you-happy?' expression, Sasuke showed off his own member to Sai, who was waiting to see how big Sasuke was. Sai came closer to Sasuke. He held his penis next to Sasuke's and smirked.

"I'm bigger." He stated simply, comparing the two. Anger boiled within Sasuke when he saw, in detail, Sai's penis that was considerably bigger than his. Maybe that was why Sai was about dicks, penises and cocks all the time; because he was bigger than the average male. How spiteful of Sai to slyly brag about his own member while bringing down the other boys in his class who were, needless to say, a little more underdeveloped than himself.

Sai continued to smirk as Sasuke maintained eye contact with Sai's cock, which was growing bigger and bigger with every passing minute.

"Wait, why are you getting hard?" Sasuke glared at Sai, who was still standing in a dignified, self-exposing stance. Sai looked down at himself. He shrugged and crossed his arms, looking down at Sasuke.

"Why? Are you scared that it's going to get too big?" Sai joked. That earned a glare from Sasuke. Then, he proceeded to grab Sai's dick. _Wrapping it around his elongated fingers_.

In that instant, the cocky, smug look on Sai's face disappeared to one of awe. But no words of protest, nothing came out of Sai's agape mouth as Sasuke rolled and played with Sai's member in his hands. Without his knowledge, Sai's breath began to become more ragged and irregular in response to Sasuke's touch. Sasuke did not know what he was doing or why he was doing this. A small voice, a tiny inclination had made him just grab Sai's dick impulsively. But there was no word otherwise from Sai telling anyone to stop, therefore Sasuke assumed it was okay with Sai. He continued to stroke Sai, whose breathing became more and more sharp with every rub. His fingers worked quickly, just as if he were touching himself at home in the comforts of his own room, when the curtains were shut tightly and door locked. Sasuke tried to think back to when he touched himself. He was comparatively smaller erect than the erect Sai in his hands.

Sai looked down at Sasuke, whose eyes were staring intently at Sai's hard member as if to burn holes into it. Sai attempted to imagine that it was Naruto touching his dick instead of the raven-haired Uchiha. His pale skin blushed at the mere thought. It was indecent to think of Naruto in such a manner, Sai thought.

Then, Sai's breath hitched, and he a small grunt of pleasure escape past his tightly clenched mouth. A few more knowledgeable strokes by Sasuke made Sai's heart race faster. Sai closed his eyes and bit his lower lip.

"Aah-!" He came into Sasuke's hands and onto his shoes. Sasuke looked at his hands, then Sai's reddened, panting face. Sai opened his eyes to see Sasuke's face twist in bewilderment and embarrassment. Before he regain his breath and open his mouth to say anything, Sasuke pulled on his gym clothes and ran out of the classroom, slamming the door behind him.

Sai stood awkwardly in the classroom sultry with the smell of sweat and unmentionable others, unable to say a single word.

And as typical in fabricated stories such as this one, the school bell signalling the end of lunch-time rang with impeccable timing. Sai quickly pulled his gym clothes on and wiped the previous substance from his shoes, continuing to stand in one spot stiffly.

Breaking Sai's lonesome but nevertheless awkward scene, Sasuke surprised him by storming back into class.

"Don't. Tell. Anyone." He walked up to Sai, their faces losing more and more distance. Sai, nor Sasuke knew what he was thinking when he did what he did. But it had happened regardless of their wishes. Sai nodded and smiled, annoying Sasuke.

"Yes, of course."

They were interrupted by the chatter of classmates, coming closer to the classroom. Sasuke turned on his heel and sat himself down onto his seat. He put his head down on the desk and held his breath. His thoughtless impulses had gotten the better of him, and could have possibly ruined him. What if Sai opened his mouth and told people he got a hand job from the great Uchiha? Or worse, if someone had actually walked in to see this spectacle? He groaned silently as he dug his face into his arms.

Sai let a small smile trace his lips as he sat down across from Sasuke. He leaned over and breathed into Sasuke's exposed ear.

"Thanks, I guess, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke jolted in his seat but did not raise his head to look at Sai. Sasuke could feel his ears redden where Sai murmured into them, but Sai did not seem to notice. His eyes were on Naruto, who pranced happily into class with Sakura, just like his usual self. No one would know of what happened in the classroom of 3-1, unless one could not keep a secret.


End file.
